


Hero

by iPrayToCastiel



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jurassic Park - Freeform, Jurassic World, Mo is great, Mo is totally her name, Owen Grady/Reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My friend Serena gave me the idea for this fic. Owen falls into the Mosasaurus tank and the reader has to save him. A shit ton of fluff guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Jurassic World blog on tumblr. archaeornithomimusrex

“Mo! Come on, baby girl! Time to eat!” You yelled across the enclosure. Soon, a silhouette could be seen swimming swiftly towards the surface of the water. The gigantic mosasaurus broke the surface and launched 60 feet in the air to grasp the dead great white in her mouth. Coming down from the jump caused a splash taller than the stadium bleachers.

Being Mo’s trainer was possibly one of the best experiences of your life. You had grown quite fond of your enormous reptile and being her imprinted mother and its perks. After one or two falls into the tank, you had learned quickly that she would never hurt you. Each time, she would gently push you to where you could reach so you could get out. There had been a few times after hours when you would secretly jump into the enclosure just to swim with her. You truly loved your whale of a dinosaur.

Owen watched from afar as you would train Mo for a show. Sometimes he would catch you talking to her about your life or small things, as if she were human. He truly admired your relationship with her. It was much like his relationship with his pack. He cared about them so much as well.

He was slowly falling for you. Falling for the way you cared about Mo. Falling for the way you spent more time at the park than your bungalow. Falling for the how strong you were. You and him had been friends every since you were hired, and he had gotten to know you pretty well. He was just waiting for the right opportunity to ask you out. Which is the reason he came down to the tank in the first place.

“Y/N/N!” He called. You were standing on the platform when Owen walked up to you. She turned around and smiled. “Hey O! Come on up! I won’t bite, but she might!” You chuckled. You had been harboring some feelings for the sarcastic raptor trainer for a while. You were hoping something would happen soon.

Owen walked up the steps to the small platform. Due to it’s size, he had to stand pretty close to you, making him even more nervous. How the hell was he gonna do this.

“What’s up?” You asked, curiosity taking over.

“Uhm, I wanted to know,” Owen rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as he tried to get more space. He took a tentative step back, but his balance got the best of him. “Shit!” he yelled as he fell into the tank.

Panicked, he swam as fast he could to the edge of tank. He could see swift movements under the surface of the water. Then there was a splash right in front of him.

“Y/N what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to get killed?” he questioned. You ignored him and moved in front of Owen, shielding him.You waited for Mo to come closer.

“Mo, back up girl, easy. It’s just me,” you said with a hushed tone. Mo kept advancing just at a slower pace. “Whoa girl, easy. What did I say?” You voice became sterner. The mosasaurus stopped, realizing you were using your alpha tone. She noticed how you were protecting the stranger, and came to the conclusion he was your mate. When she started to back up, you swam to her.

“Y/N are you sure about that?!” He had never seen the large dino allow you to touch it before. He was amazed when you not only touched her, but climbed onto her neck. You motioned for him to follow suit. He shook his head with wide eyes. You rolled yours.

You scratched the front of Mo’s head, directing her to move towards Owen. Once you had reached him, he climbed on behind you. He watched in awe as you directed her back to the platform. He got off and helped you.

“I thought you were supposed to be my hero,” you said with a smirk glancing up at him as you gave Mo a treat. He blushed and looked down.

“Well, I was coming here to ask if I could be,” he said in almost a whisper. You smiled widely and hugged him, burying you face in his neck. “Of course you dummy.” you whispered. You lifted your head to give him a kiss when you got splashed with water.

“Thanks Mo.”


End file.
